Frodo Baggins: The Early Years
by Christina B
Summary: 7TH CHAP UP! Have you ever wondered what Frodo Baggins' life was like after his parents drowned in the Brandywine. This story is my opinion of how Frodo lived in Brandy Hall, and at Bag End. Pre WOR- ON HIATUS- UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, or anything that is a part of it. It belongs to the brilliant J.R.R. Tolkien's estate. I am not making money off this story, its just for my amusement.  
  
AN: This story will hopefully cover the years from right before Frodo's parents pass on to right before Frodo undertakes the Quest. This is going to book canon, so I will age the characters appropriately. Basically this story is going on the way I feel Frodo's life would have been like if I go according to all the few comments in the trilogy that mention something about Frodo's childhood. Please enjoy!  
  
Frodo Baggins: The Early Years  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Frodo, dear it is time to wake up!" a woman's voice called.  
  
The aforementioned hobbit boy groaned and pulled his blankets up over his head, just hoping to catch a few more minutes of shut eye.  
  
Frodo Baggins was pretty average for a young hobbit living in the Shire. He lived with his parents Drogo and Primula in the midst of the busy and bustling Brandy Hall. Already at just 12 years old, Frodo had a perfect balance of common sense and intelligence. Frodo also had a huge imagination, which his parents partially blamed it on his cousin Bilbo, who always told incredible stories of dragons, trolls and elves at the family get togethers.  
  
"Frodo Baggins! Get up now, or you won't be able to go to the party tonight!"  
  
Even if his mother's threat didn't sound serious, Frodo wasn't willing to risk missing the Harvest Fest, Buckland's big fall party that was to happen that very night. Primula had to laugh seeing the way her son jumped out of bed and ran around trying to get ready, Frodo could always make her smile. Primula moved on from Frodo's room to the little kitchen, where she was finishing the preparations for breakfast. All the families at Brandy Hall had their own little kitchen, living room, and bedrooms, and like usual the Baggins family always ate their first breakfast together in their kitchen, rather than in the big dining room.  
  
As Primula was stirring the oatmeal, all of a sudden she felt arms circle her waist. Smiling Primula turned her head and gave her husband a quick kiss. "Good morning Drogo," said Primula. "Likewise, love," replied Drogo. Primula smiled and then shared another kiss with her beloved.  
  
"Good morning," said Frodo entering the kitchen. Drogo walked over to his son and gave him a hug. "How are you today Frodo lad? Ready for the party?" Drogo said. "I can't wait!" said Frodo excitedly. "Is Uncle Bilbo going to be there?"  
  
Drogo laughed. His son always seemed to have a deep love and big soft spot for his cousin, who he had always called "uncle." "I think he is going to be there, just don't get your hopes up. Its quite a trip from Hobbiton to Buckland." Said Drogo glancing in his son's big blue eyes. "I know, I just hope he can come. Bilbo tells the best stories." Frodo said. "I see. What do I do best?" Drogo admonished, before answering himself. "Wait, I know.tickling!" And with that Drogo pounced on his son and begun tickling him mercilessly. Frodo laughed and giggled and when he finally had enough, Drogo stopped. Then Frodo ran up to him and gave hima big hug. "I love you daddy," said Frodo looking up at his father with his big soulful eyes. Drogo smiled back and could feel the tears about to fall; he reached down and gave Frodo a big hug. "I love you too, always and forever my son."  
  
Primula had just finished setting the food on the table and was about to call her family when she saw the scene between father and son. After Drogo's final statement, Primula walked up to embrace then both and for awhile the family stood together hugging each other and just enjoying each other's presence. Once the finally broke apart, Primula kneeled down to look in Frodo's right. "We will never stop caring and loving you Frodo." Frodo smiled back" I know, I love you mom." They hugged again. "Now we best eat this meal before either it get's cold, or your father eats it all," said Primula as she noticed Drogo was now chowing down. They laughed.  
  
AN: There it is, the beginning of my first ever Frodo fic! I know this chapter is a bit boring, but I am trying to show the relationships between Frodo and his parents, since so few stories on ff.net show that side. Please review, as it will further prompt me to post the next chapter. I promise that in the next will have a big party. If its hobbits partying, it can't be that bad right? Anyways please review! Thanks!  
  
If you like this story, check out some of my other fics!  
  
SURVEY TIME: Have you ever gotten one of those annoying survey emails? What if the Harry Potter crew filled them out?  
  
SURVEY TIME: LOTR Syle: Basically the same survey, just with LOTR people filling it out.  
  
Whose Line Is It Anyways?: Versions 1 and 2 (My first humorous fics,based off the hit show. The first one uses a panel from Harry Potter and the second version has Lord of the Rings characters.)  
  
Harry and Frodo's Big Switch (When Frodo Baggins and Harry Potter trade bodies what oh what what will happen? And will they return?)  
  
The Fellowship of the Rings: A Hogwarts Production (What if a school decided to try to do a play out of Tolkien's first book in the trilogy? And what if that school is none other than Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?)  
  
Harry's Unexpected Trip (When a Floo trip goes wrong, Harry finds himself on Middle Earth. Now Harry joins up with the Fellowship to prepare for the biggest war Middle Earth has ever seen, but will Harry ever make it home?)  
  
Press the Button below! :  
  
:  
  
:  
  
:  
  
:  
  
:  
  
:  
  
V 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, or anything that is a part of it. It belongs to the brilliant J.R.R. Tolkien's estate. I am not making money off this story, its just for my amusement.  
  
Frodo Baggins: The Early Years  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Once the Baggins family had finished their meal, they exited into the bustling and noisy hallway, one of many that connected the giant smial together. Frodo held his mother's hand, remembering all to well how easily he could get lost or run over, as several hobbits were going to and fro, and wouldn't notice easily a small hobbit if he were to be separated from his parents.  
  
"Ah Drogo, Primula, Frodo! How are you all this fine morning?" said Rorimac (Rory) Brandybuck, the Master of Buckland. The bubbly, old hobbit rushed forward to shake hands with Frodo's parents and then tossling Frodo's hair. Then Primula gave Rory a hug, as she and Rory were brother and sister. "We are well thanks, excited for the festivities tonight," replied Primula smiling happily.  
  
"Yes, it shall be a good night," exclaimed Rory, giving a huge grin. At this Primula rolled her eyes. "You always used to bounce off the walls the day of the festival as I recall," said Primula scolding her eldest brother. Frodo giggled at the thought of the elderly hobbit bouncing off anything. "Prim dear, I think you are giving our son ideas," said Drogo trying to hold back his laughter as his son turned bright red. "Oh heaven forbid that," laughed Rory.  
  
At that moment who should walk up, but Rory's son Saradoc looking extremely excited. "Like father, like son," muttered Primula, causing Rory to snicker. "Sara! How are you today, my lad?" said Rory. "Great actually! I have something I wish to discuss with you father." Rory looked back at the Baggins family. "Will you excuse me?" he said. "Of course," replied Primula and the three left the two Brandybucks to discuss their business.  
  
"Frodo! There you are!" exclaimed one highly enthusiastic hobbit rushing up to his cousin and giving him a bear hug. "Rino!" exclaimed Frodo embracing his best friend. Dino pulled back and glanced at Frodo's parents. "Can Frodo come play with me?" Dino asked. Frodo looked at his parents anxiously. "Please?" Drogo and Primula exchanged a glance, and then nodded. "Be back before afternoon tea Frodo," said Primula. "Ok mom, bye," replied Frodo before he scurried off with his friend.  
  
As Frodo had always been the quiet and sensitive lad that he was it had seemed that Rino was the only person besides his parents that were able to bring Frodo out of his shell. When Frodo was with Rino, it always seemed he had something fun.and often dangerous planned. Like the time they went climbing trees, and Frodo had fallen out and sprained his ankle, or when he burned himself once when Rino had convinced him to grab some of the warm cookies straight from the cookie sheet. Rino, though he was 24 and Frodo 12, was Frodo's only friend; the other hobbit children never seemed to understand him.  
  
Every year for the Harvest Fest, hobbits from miles around were invited to share in the partying. It would start in the morning, there would be pony rides, boating trips on the Brandywine, plenty of games and enough food to feed the hungriest hobbits. That would last all day until the evening where there would be a huge party complete with music, dancing, ale, and a fest to end the day long celebration. And of course it would be a hobbit party, if gifts were not given out, so young hobbits like Frodo would be excited all day long. Rino, though he was much older than his cousin, still acted like a child most of the time.  
  
Frodo and Rino were sitting by the river splashing each other. Little did they know they were being watched. "Frodo really seems to have a great time with Rino," said Primula watching her son from a distance. "Yes, I know, but its no use taking him away from Rino, as it would make Frodo really distraught." "Yes, he wouldn't forgive us. But if Rino is anything like his father was at his age," Primula sighed, remembering her older brother Dinodas bullying her as a child. "Well there is nothing for it, we can only hope nothing bad comes of it," said Drogo distracting his wife. "Let us enjoy this night, my dear," and with that Drogo kissed Primula soundly.  
  
AN: There you go, I finally updated. I really like this story, but it has taken a while to brainstorm, I'm really having fun now. And reviews are author's best friends, so if you have a second please review.  
  
To my two reviewers:  
  
Loveofthering: Thanks for all your kind words, and I love reading stories about young Frodo too.  
  
Elraralia: Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you think its sweet.  
  
If you like this story, check out some of my other fics!  
  
SURVEY TIME: Have you ever gotten one of those annoying survey emails? What if the Harry Potter crew filled them out?  
  
SURVEY TIME: LOTR Syle: Basically the same survey, just with LOTR people filling it out.  
  
Whose Line Is It Anyways?: Versions 1 and 2 (My first humorous fics,based off the hit show. The first one uses a panel from Harry Potter and the second version has Lord of the Rings characters.)  
  
Harry and Frodo's Big Switch (When Frodo Baggins and Harry Potter trade bodies what oh what what will happen? And will they return?)  
  
The Fellowship of the Rings: A Hogwarts Production (What if a school decided to try to do a play out of Tolkien's first book in the trilogy? And what if that school is none other than Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?)  
  
Harry's Unexpected Trip (When a Floo trip goes wrong, Harry finds himself on Middle Earth. Now Harry joins up with the Fellowship to prepare for the biggest war Middle Earth has ever seen, but will Harry ever make it home?)  
  
Press the Button below! :  
  
:  
  
:  
  
:  
  
:  
  
:  
  
:  
  
V 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, or anything that is a part of it. It belongs to the brilliant J.R.R. Tolkien's estate. I am not making money off this story, its just for my amusement.  
  
Frodo Baggins: The Early Years  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"There you are Frodo! I was getting worried!" exclaimed Primula upon seeing her son who was now covered from head to toe in a thick layer of mud. "What in all the Shire were you doing?"  
  
Frodo looked bashfully up at his mother. "Well Rino and I were climbing trees and..I.um..fell out, in a pile of mud" The sight of her son was so comical, that it took Primula's best efforts not to crack up hysterically. "Frodo, I don't want you to be climbing trees anymore, you could have been seriously hurt," "I know mom, and climbing it was so scary I don't think I will ever do it again," Primula chuckled. "Yes my dear, hobbits are not meant to be up in the trees like birds. Let's get you cleaned up now, before your Uncle Bilbo sees you like this!"  
  
"Uncle Bilbo is here! Yay! Where is he?" "Wait second Frodo, didn't I just say you are getting a bath first?" "I guess so."  
  
An hour later Frodo was fidgeting all around as Primula was combing his hair. "Alright, alright, you can go," laughed Primula. The second she had spoken Frodo had rushed out as soon as he could.  
  
"Our son has really grown, hasn't he?" said Drogo from the shadows where he had been watching Primula and Frodo. Primula jumped, having not noticing Drogo was there. "Primula turned and smiled at her husband. "He has indeed, do you remember the day he was born?" "How could I forget Prim? The day our angel arrived."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK; SEPTEMBER 22, 1368~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Primula awoke in a cold sweat, a tense pain wracking her body. She quickly shook her husband's shoulder effectively waking him. It's going to happen today. She shook Drogo's shoulder, awaking him efficiently. "The baby is coming Drogo! Now!" Drogo began to panic slightly. "How soon?" Primula gave him a look. "Our child is going to be born tonight!"  
  
Drogo quickly made Primula comfortable; before he exited their room quickly to go next door to have them send for a midwife, before he rushed back to his wife's side only to have her squeeze his hand in a death grip. It wasn't long before Menegilda, Primula's sister in law and Rory's wife came along with a couple other woman, who had experience with bringing children into the world. Despite all Drogo's complaints and begging the woman were adamant that he leave the room, they said they would call him just before the birth, so that he could witness it.  
  
The whole day Drogo was inconsolable, he was on pins and needles waiting for the moment when he could rush back to his dear Primula's side. He wondered everything about their new child. He really hoped it would be a son, in fact Primula and Drogo had already decided that if the baby was in fact a boy that he would be named Frodo. Drogo could imagine all the things he would do with his child, telling bedtime stories, tucking them in for bed, giving his child kisses before bed and scaring away the monsters his child would think lived in their closets. Drogo couldn't wait to be a father; he was ready to be a parent as much as Primula was.  
  
Mister Baggins, its time," said one of the servant girls who had been tending to Primula. Drogo didn't wait to hear more, he made his way through Brandy Hall's maze of passageways until he reached his front door. Taking a deep breath he entered. Primula was looking in absolute agony, though she kept a brave face, and to Drogo, she had never looked lovelier. He went immediately to his wife's side and held her hand, once again feeling the death grip. "Its almost over honey, it won't be long before the newest hobbit in the entire Shire is born." Primula gave Drogo a slight smile, before another contraction wracked her frame. "Push Prim, one last push! You can do it," said Menegilda. Primula breathed deeply and pushed with all her might, despite the incredible pain.  
  
In the next second Drogo and Primula heard the most beautiful sound as their child cried for the first time. "It's a boy," exclaimed Menegilda as she held the newborn in her hands. Drogo gave his exhausted wife a kiss. "You did it my love," he said. "No, Drogo, we did it," replied Primula.  
  
Once Menegilda had cleaned the baby up, she promptly delivered him into Primula's waiting arms. Primula looked down at the small bundle in her arms with wonder, he was so tiny. He had the tiniest little hands, a red face, and on his head were the tiniest beginnings of what would be dark, curly, hair. And once he opened his eyes, she could see they were the biggest, most soulful, blue eyes she had ever seen. Primula glanced over at Drogo and noticed that he as well was in awe of their beautiful son. "Frodo," said Primula looking into her son's eyes. "I think someone wants to meet you." Primula sat up and carefully handed Frodo to Drogo.  
  
Drogo was at a loss for all the emotions raging inside of him as he held his son for the first time. This small, innocent little hobbit was his very own flesh and blood. Wow, if he felt this way on the first day of his son's life, everyday spent with his family would feel like best blessing he could ever ask for. This, this thought Drogo, is what life is supposed to be like!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BACK TO THE PRESENT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yes, Frodo has and always will hold our hearts." Said Primula leaning into her husband's embrace. After a long moment Drogo finally broke the silence."Well my dearest Primula, would you be so kind as to let me escort you to the party?" Drogo asked, holding his arm out to his wife. "Oh but of course!" said Primula as the couple made their way to the pavilion under the stars.  
  
AN: Wow, I must say this is a new record for me, two chapters in just about a day's time! I'm proud of myself for once.now I need to work on my other stories. The next chapter coming up is the one that I've been dreading to write for a long time. If you've read the books, then you know what I'm talking about. I really think I'm going to cry. Writing this one almost got to me.very sappy one.  
  
To my two reviewers:  
  
Loveofthering: Once again, thanks for reviewing. I really wanted to show how everyone at Brandy Hall is very connected to each other.I feel that relationshios like these will be vital to Frodo. You are also on my favorites list, good hobbit stories are hard tyo find sometimes, and I really like yours. Harry Potter is only my second favorite stories, but LOTR comes in first of course.my first obsession.  
  
Jumping4Jesus: Thanks for the review! Yes, I think I also will cry when I write about the death..I've become a bit attached to them really. Its going to be the next chapter and it will be the first death I have ever written so I think I will get a bit emotional.  
  
If you like this story, check out some of my other fics!  
  
SURVEY TIME: Have you ever gotten one of those annoying survey emails? What if the Harry Potter crew filled them out?  
  
SURVEY TIME: LOTR Style: Basically the same survey, just with LOTR people filling it out.  
  
Whose Line Is It Anyways?: Versions 1 and 2 (My first humorous fics,based off the hit show. The first one uses a panel from Harry Potter and the second version has Lord of the Rings characters.)  
  
Harry and Frodo's Big Switch (When Frodo Baggins and Harry Potter trade bodies what oh what will happen? And will they return?)  
  
The Fellowship of the Rings: A Hogwarts Production (What if a school decided to try to do a play out of Tolkien's first book in the trilogy? And what if that school is none other than Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?)  
  
Harry's Unexpected Trip (When a Floo trip goes wrong, Harry finds himself on Middle Earth. Now Harry joins up with the Fellowship to prepare for the biggest war Middle Earth has ever seen, but will Harry ever make it home?)  
  
Press the Button below! :  
  
:  
  
:  
  
:  
  
:  
  
:  
  
:  
  
V 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, or anything that is a part of it. It belongs to the brilliant J.R.R. Tolkien's estate. I am not making money off this story, its just for my amusement.  
  
Frodo Baggins: The Early Years  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Welcome, welcome one and all to the Harvest Fest of 1380!!!" Shouted Rory Brandybuck, to a roar of applause. Evening had fallen and all the hobbits were ready to party all night. Frodo was sitting next to his Uncle Bilbo who was telling Frodo this incredible story about three trolls Bill, Bert and Tom who had once tried to eat Bilbo and thirteen dwarfs. Frodo was enthralled; he always loved it when Bilbo told him stories. The only one not so happy was Rino, who hated that Frodo always paid more attention to Bilbo than him.  
  
Drogo smiled at his wife. "Want to dance, beautiful?" He asked. Primula giggled before then replied. "Of course handsome." The both of them locked arms and moved to the beautiful slow song that was being played by the band. Anyone else on the dance floor could just tell how in love Drogo and Primula were, they simply radiated it.  
  
"And they spent so much time arguing, the weather to's and the why fore's that the sun's first light cracked over the top of the trees, and Poof!" Frodo gasped as Bilbo continued. "And turned them all to stone!" "Did that really happen Uncle Bilbo?"Frodo asked. Bilbo smiled and tousled Frodo's hair. "Would I ever lie to you?" Frodo shook his head. "No."  
  
Primula laughed, she hadn't had this much fun in a long time. Drogo was also enjoying himself thoroughly. Only once a year did the hobbits have the Harvest Fest, and it was bigger than all the other parties held in Buckland. And when hobbits party, they party like there is no tomorrow. For hours on end hobbits were dancing, eating, giving gifts, and of course drinking ale. Frodo was so excited he fell fast asleep laying his head on Bilbo's shoulder. When Primula noticed Frodo, she nudged Drogo. "Someone is a little tired I think," she said. They walked over and Drogo picked Frodo up very carefully, so he wouldn't wake him up in the process.  
  
Moments later Drogo laid his son on his bed. Frodo awoke suddenly. " Are you going to leave me?" Primula looked startled. "Whatever made you think that Frodo?" Frodo looked shaken. "I was dreaming that you guys were calling for me but there was this giant hole and I was on the other side and I couldn't get to you! I was so scared!" Frodo now had tears falling from his eyes that had been aroused by the memories of his nightmare. "Primula kissed Frodo on the cheek. "We are not going anywhere my son, and if we ever do we will still be with you." Frodo looked confused. "Where is that?" Primula smiles and touched his chest. "Right here Frodo, right here in your heart," "Really?" Asked Frodo. "Of course my son," replied Drogo. "We will be in your heart forever," Frodo smiled. "Good.will you both stay with me until I go to sleep?" "Of course," replied Primula smiling. Frodo looked highly relieved glancing at his parents, not thinking that this would indeed be the last time he would ever see them again.  
  
Once Frodo had begun to fall in a light slumber, Primula and Drogo walked out of their room and back to where the party was. Just like every other year in the past, the party was still in full swing, now most of the children had been put to bed. Several of the tweens started doing the Springle Ringle and Drogo and Primula jumped in, out danced them all in the fast paced dance. Finally when they could dance a step more Drogo led Primula to a bench right next to the picturesque Brandywine River, underneath a full moon.  
  
Primula sighed. "I love the river, its so beautiful, especially at night." Drogo smiled. "Yes its beautiful, just not as much as you my dearest Primula." Primula laughed "You are such a flatterer you know." "You like it though." Primula found herself chuckling again before she glanced again at the swift flowing river, covered with the reflection of the moon. "I have an idea Drogo! Let's go for a little boat ride, it's a perfect night." Drogo nodded. "It sounds like a good idea, let's do it,"  
  
Both hobbits quickly walked down to where the boats used that day were anchored. Primula hadn't gone for a spin in the lake in ages. Actually, the hobbits of Buckland were told that there were some hidden rocks downstream, and that's why they should go very far down the river. But Primula knew where most of the bad places were and she was sure she could stop the boat long before they would reach those spots. Both hobbits got in the small boat and grabbed an oar.  
  
At first it seemed like a great idea, the river was running fast, but no so fast as to alarm them. Drogo and Primula were quite enjoying the serene scene before them and didn't pay much attention to their course, they just let the river take them. Drogo smiled at Primula. "This is one of the best ideas you've had my dear, we should go boating on the Brandywine more often," he said. Primula leaned forward to kiss Drogo, before saying "I quite agree my love."  
  
In the next moment, Drogo and Primula weren't quite sure what happened as it all happened so fast. Their boat had struck a sharp rock, Primula had forgotten about. Their boat suddenly started filling up with water. "Oh my!" Primula gasped, now feeling afraid for the first time. Drogo summing up their precarious position made a decision. "Let's get this boat to shore before it fills up!" Both hobbits used all their strength to fight the current with their oars, but they weren't making hardly any headway as their boat was filling up fast. The water, it was so cold. For the first time in Primula's life, she was scared of the Brandywine.  
  
It seemed that no matter how hard the both of them struggled, their small little boat would founder. Drogo looked anxiously at his wife. "Primula, do you know how to swim?" Primula shook her head before bursting into tears. Drogo quickly moved over to her side of the boat, and hugged her. "Primula, I don't want to think this is the end, but if it is, Primula I want you to know I will see you on the other side." Primula buried her head in his shoulder. "I'm scared Drogo," "I am too," replied Drogo, his voice now quaking. At last, the boat had completely sunk and now both hobbits were trying desperately to stay afloat.  
  
Drogo held fast to Primula's hand. He tried calling for help, but he knew his voice wouldn't carry, he also knew that this would be the end. The swift current abruptly ripped Drogo and Primula apart. "No! Primula!" Drogo tried to yell, but it was no use, he lost her.forever. And as for most people before the end, he remembered his life in flashbacks, the times he would play with his siblings Dora and Dudo, the day he first learned how to read, the day he met Prmula as a tween, the day, the day he had his first ale, the day he came of age, the day he married Primula, the day Frodo was born, when he talked, and finally could walk. It was Frodo's face that was in Drogo's mind as he slipped under the water.  
  
Primula was so scared. This was not the way how she wanted it to end. She was so young, she had her whole life to live. She knew she was going to die, here in the river that she had loved, and lived next to her entire life. It just seemed wrong. And no! Her arm slipped from Drogo's grasp. No, no, she wanted to be by her husband's side before the end. She was going to miss so much, never again to stay at Brandy Hall, cook for her family, hug her son.her son. Frodo. Her poor son, to grow up without a mother and a father. To grow up in the noisy and crowded Brandy Hall, all alone, with no one to tuck him in at night, tell him things were "going to be alright", nobody to hug and kiss them every day and to kiss the boo boos. Primula was scared of dying, but she knew the worst part was to be leaving her child behind. Then the words she had spoken to her son only hours ago came back up in her memories "Right here Frodo, right here in your heart", yes she would live on... through her son. Yes, she had closure now. Then Primula knew no more.  
  
AN: Well there, you have it. The chapter I've been dreading for a long time.Why Tolkien? Why did they have to die? Oh I know that Bilbo adopted him and stuff but still.poor Frodo. This chapter did put me on an emotions trip, and I've never written deaths before so I was nervous how it would play out. But its done, finally. I had to work today, but this story was on my mind the whole time, and when I got home to write it, it took me four hours. It is actually 3:30 am, I wasn't going to be able to sleep until this was done, so I hope you like it. And don't forget to review, they do inspire me to update faster. Until then, byes!  
  
To my two reviewers:  
  
Loveofthering: hank you very much for your extremely kind words! I know that I did need my tissues when writing this, too sad as I've already expressed. Not a pleasant thing to write, but for this story its necessary.  
  
Me: Thanks for reviewing! Yes, that was all part of the master plan. I thought it seemed the easiest way, was to have a big party thing. And like lots of times during them, accidents happen.  
  
If you like this story, check out some of my other fics!  
  
SURVEY TIME: Have you ever gotten one of those annoying survey emails? What if the Harry Potter crew filled them out?  
  
SURVEY TIME: LOTR Style: Basically the same survey, just with LOTR people filling it out.  
  
Whose Line Is It Anyways?: Versions 1 and 2 (My first humorous fics,based off the hit show. The first one uses a panel from Harry Potter and the second version has Lord of the Rings characters.)  
  
Harry and Frodo's Big Switch (When Frodo Baggins and Harry Potter trade bodies what oh what will happen? And will they return?)  
  
The Fellowship of the Rings: A Hogwarts Production (What if a school decided to try to do a play out of Tolkien's first book in the trilogy? And what if that school is none other than Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?)  
  
Harry's Unexpected Trip (When a Floo trip goes wrong, Harry finds himself on Middle Earth. Now Harry joins up with the Fellowship to prepare for the biggest war Middle Earth has ever seen, but will Harry ever make it home?)  
  
Press the Button below! :  
  
:  
  
:  
  
:  
  
:  
  
:  
  
:  
  
V 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, or anything that is a part of it. It belongs to the brilliant J.R.R. Tolkien's estate. I am not making money off this story, its just for my amusement.  
  
Frodo Baggins: The Early Years  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Bilbo had personally witnessed Drogo and Primula leaving in their boat. So it was he who hours later noticed that they should have come back...a long time ago. The party was over, everyone was still in high spirits from the very fulfilling entertainment of that night. Bilbo had the feeling that something was not right. Bilbo made his way over to Rory Brandybuck, to tell him his suspicions "Rory, Drogo and Primula left on a boat hours ago, they haven't returned yet," the traces of panic evident in Rory's voice.  
  
"Are you sure Bilbo?" asked Rory. The old Master of Buckland knew how dangerous the Brandywine could be, and to go boating in the middle of the night is not a smart thing to do. Especially because of the bad spots in the river that could easily tear up a boat. Rory wanted to think everything was going to be alright, until the last possible moment.  
  
"Yes Rory, I saw then leave. But they went so fast, that by the time I got there they were already far downstream. I think a search is in order Rory," replied Bilbo. "Who knows what could have happened to them."  
  
"Well I don't want to alarm the whole household. I think only a few should do the search party, we can go on ponies. Saradoc! Merimac!" Rory called for his two sons who rushed over immediately sensing the alarm in their father's voice. Rory started explaining immediately. "We think that Drogo and Primula might have had some trouble on the Brandywine, so I want the two of you to help me with a small search party. But be aware I don't want any word of these matters exiting this circle until we know the facts. Is that understood?" Saradoc and Merimac nodded.  
  
The four hobbits quickly saddled some ponies and began at different points of the Brandywine and they would all meet up in the center. All four of them had a small horn, which they would sound if they found anything. Being hobbits, they had good vision and it was a clear night, so in all practicality they shouldn't have any problems.  
  
Saradoc hoped beyond hope that the worst had not happened. He had always been fond of his Aunt Primula and Uncle Drogo. And what would happen to poor Frodo if the worst had actually happened. Nobody wanted to be an orphan, but an orphan at such a young age and living in Brandy Hall too. Poor child.  
  
His pony plodded along and Saradoc was wishing that he would just catch up with their boat and Primula and Drogo would be just fine, laughing and having the time of their lives. Saradoc looked ahead at the raging currents when he spotted something ahead. No, it can't be he thought, seeing it..several pieces of wood and the rest was the small capsized boat. The tears started to fall...it had actually happened. Primula and Drogo had ceased to remain in the world of the living. Saradoc's hand was shaking as he brought his horn to his lips and sounded a great blast.  
  
AN: Well that's kinda a useless chapter...except now the hobbits know that Drogo and Primula passed. In the next chapter is Frodo's reaction to the loss of his parents...and I think I'm going to cry writing it. Oh well. I have that chapter partway done, and I will have it completed by tonight sometime. So look in the near future for another chapter. Until then bye byes! And please review!  
  
To my two reviewers:  
  
French Pony: Thank you very much for your review and for your constructive criticism. I always love hearing ways of improving my writing and I tried to follow your advice to the best of my abilities. As for Rino, don't worry...he has a big part to play in this story.  
  
Love ofthering: Thanks again for reviewing this, your words are really inspiring. The last chapter had me sobbing as well. I'm going to feel bad on the next on as well, since Frodo is going to find out.  
  
If you like this story, check out some of my other fics!  
  
SURVEY TIME: Have you ever gotten one of those annoying survey emails? What if the Harry Potter crew filled them out?  
  
SURVEY TIME: LOTR Style: Basically the same survey, just with LOTR people filling it out.  
  
Whose Line Is It Anyways?: Versions 1 and 2 (My first humorous fics,based off the hit show. The first one uses a panel from Harry Potter and the second version has Lord of the Rings characters.)  
  
Harry and Frodo's Big Switch (When Frodo Baggins and Harry Potter trade bodies what oh what will happen? And will they return?)  
  
The Fellowship of the Rings: A Hogwarts Production (What if a school decided to try to do a play out of Tolkien's first book in the trilogy? And what if that school is none other than Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?)  
  
Harry's Unexpected Trip (When a Floo trip goes wrong, Harry finds himself on Middle Earth. Now Harry joins up with the Fellowship to prepare for the biggest war Middle Earth has ever seen, but will Harry ever make it home?)  
  
Press the Button below! :  
  
:  
  
:  
  
:  
  
:  
  
:  
  
:  
  
:  
  
:  
  
V 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, or anything that is a part of it. It belongs to the brilliant J.R.R. Tolkien's estate. I am not making money off this story, its just for my amusement.  
  
Frodo Baggins: The Early Years  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The moment Rory Brandybuck heard his son's horn call, he really feared the worst. Upon coming to spot where Saradoc was waiting, his heart sank as he saw the boat that had been quite useful only hours before. Once Bilbo and Merimac had also arrived and seen the wreckage, the four hobbits combined their efforts to remove every bit of the boat from the water. After that was done, they all returned to Brandy Hall, as Rory now thought it was appropriate to wake some others to join in the search for Drogo and Primula.  
  
Once 20 or so hobbits had gathered Rory once again warned then that under no circumstances was the entire household going to be informed about the accident until they actually found the bodies. That is if they would ever find them. All the hobbits searching wished desperately that Drogo and Primula were clinging to a rock or something; not dead, lifeless corpses.  
  
Rory, as the head of his family, was highly regretting the fact that it would be he who would have to take on the responsibility of breaking a child's heart. Frodo, a boy who was always bursting with happiness, was now going to be hurt beyond all his wildest dreams. And Primula, the thought he would never see his wonderful little sister again was almost to much to bear. No, I must stay strong as long as I can. People are counting on me.  
  
Rory looked among the shoreline, at this point of the Brandywine the current was flowing a bit smoother. He was looking as carefully as any hobbit would. Then he saw it, what he had been dreading. The first part he saw was the dress, the very same one that Primula had worn that evening. Rory walked a little closer and he saw his beloved sister floating in the Brandywine facedown and not far from her was Drogo also lifeless. So it was true, Drogo and Primula had been taken by the Brandywine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Frodo awoke with a start. He had the nightmare again, and was again shaken by it. He sighed, a breath of relief seeing out his window that it was going to be a beautiful day. He thought at once that it was funny that he was getting up before his parents did. It seemed that everyday his mother would wake him up long before Frodo would voluntarily get out of bed, so Frodo was a tad confused this morning. Could it be that his parents decided to sleep in this morning?  
  
Once Frodo had dressed he walked out of his room and into the little living room. Sitting right on the couch were none other that his Uncle's Bilbo and Rory. What is going on? Frodo wondered. Seeing the grave faces both the old hobbits wore, it stopped Frodo from being the first one to speak.  
  
"Frodo, we need to talk," said Rory glancing at Frodo. Frodo looked up, startled by the strict tone, the older hobbit had adopted. Frodo gave him his utmost attention. "Frodo, last night there was an accident," started Rory. "Your parents.went boating on the Brandywine and they.drowned," Rory's voice quaked with each word he said, this was by far the hardest thing he ever had top do. Bilbo looked on wearing a sad expression, and had to dab his eyes occasionally.  
  
Frodo gave a very alarmed look at Rory "What?" Rory nodded, confirming what he had said. Frodo stood up quickly; the tears were beginning to form on his face. "No! It's not true! It can't be true, they promised!" Frodo turned and ran out of the room and into the crowded hallways. He didn't know where he was running he just had to get away, away from everyone. Frodo ran towards the Old Forest, and he opened the gate. Once inside, Frodo sat right against the hedge and started to cry like his life depended on it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As soon as Bilbo and Rory had seen Frodo run off, they also couldn't control themselves and began to cry openly. They had expected that Frodo would react in that very way, but to actually watch the hurt and scared expression on the child's face was almost too much to bear.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Why? That was the question that Frodo couldn't get out of his head. Why, did they have to leave him? They promised! It was only yesterday that they had hugged him and told him that everything was alright. But now it wasn't, they were gone.forever. Frodo didn't want to believe it, but it all made perfect sense. His parents not being home when he woke up, and Rory and Bilbo would never lie, especially about something that serious. Frodo laid down and continued to weep, his tiny frame quivered with each sob.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
By second breakfast, the whole of Brandy Hall, knew about the tragic events of the night before. Drogo and Primula's death was especially hard on many, several walked around tearing and speaking in hushed voices, the rest were still skeptical. At luncheon, Rory had officially announced the inevitable, and those who hadn't believed the rumors were now saddened and shocked.  
  
It wasn't long before they realized that Frodo had in fact disappeared. Nobody knew where the child had run off too. Bilbo knowing how Frodo must be feeling, having lost his parents many years before could sympathize with the young Baggins. Bilbo was extremely concerned about Frodo's disappearance and decided to go and look for him.  
  
Where would a scared and sad little hobbit go? Bilbo thought long and hard. He would go somewhere where he would be alone and undisturbed. Bilbo knew just how bright his cousin was, so he used it to his advantage. Frodo would go somewhere that nobody would think he would ever go, a place outside the Shire if he could. That was it! The old forest is technically outside the Shire! Bilbo at once made for the Old Forest, trying to remember where Rory said the secret gate was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Frodo didn't know how long he had laid there, crying himself to exhaustion. Once Frodo awoke he remembered just where he was. The Old Forest, the place where many horrifying tales came from. But the way Frodo was feeling, he didn't care if he was attacked or hurt. Frodo's stomach grumbled reminding him that he hadn't eaten all day, he also didn't care about eating. It didn't seem to matter much anymore. His parents were gone, he felt as if his life was over. Frodo felt fresh tears fall on his face, the ones he loved most were gone forever and the young hobbit was slowly learning to accept it.  
  
Frodo was so caught up in his own misery that he didn't notice right away that someone grabbed his arms and pulled him into an embrace. Frodo felt his body heave even more and his eyes were tightly clenched closed. Not knowing who held him, made him feel almost as if his father was holding him once again. "Frodo it's going to be alright," said Bilbo hugging Frodo as if his life depended on it.  
  
AN: Well I finally finished this chapter. I was working on it for days, but due to college starting up again this week and my waitressing job, I haven't had the energy to write much. Today I had a day off so I decided to finish this! I hope you guys like this chapter, I've had lots of time to decide how I wanted to do it. So please review and leave me a note, they are always helpful and inspiring.  
  
To my lovely reviewers:  
  
Arwen Baggins: Thank you very much for all your words of constructive criticism. As for the incident where I mixed up Saradoc and Drogo, it has now been corrected thanks to you. As to some of your remarks, I was mostly just going off of how I interpreted how everything would happen. This is the first really serious story I have ever written, so I always welcome any help anyone can give me since I'm still learning and I want it to be to my readers standards. So thank you for taking the time and giving me reviews and some nice pointers.  
  
D'Euly: Thank you very much for your review! And I do love it when someone says I'm original. As I'm still a fairly new writer I do appreciate your tips, so thank you!  
  
French Pony: Well I hope that this chapter fills in some of the gaps that I missed in chapter 5. It was really bugging me that I ended up making this chapter longer to fix that problem. I want to thank you for all your advice its really helpful for me since I really want this story to be the best I can make it. Thanks.  
  
Jumping4Jesus: Thank you very much for your kind words, I am truly grateful. I totally agree.poor Frodo. He's my favorite character and I hate putting him through this, but I must, sometime I will make it up to him.  
  
Loveofthering: Thank you, thank you, thank you! You are my most faithful reviewer and I truly thank you for all the awesome inspiring words you give me! Thanks bunches!  
  
Midgette: No, not happy at all. Oh well. Thank you for your review!  
  
Sugarcraze49: Yes I can relate a bit to Frodo too, I used to be like him, or at least like the Frodo the way I portray him. Thank you very much for your review!  
  
TMMEOW1: Thank you for your nice review. And don't worry I have every intention of finishing each and everyone of my fics, I refuse to leave them undone.  
  
If you like this story, check out some of my other fics!  
  
SURVEY TIME: Have you ever gotten one of those annoying survey emails? What if the Harry Potter crew filled them out?  
  
SURVEY TIME: LOTR Style: Basically the same survey, just with LOTR people filling it out.  
  
Whose Line Is It Anyways?: Versions 1 and 2 (My first humorous fics,based off the hit show. The first one uses a panel from Harry Potter and the second version has Lord of the Rings characters.)  
  
Harry and Frodo's Big Switch (When Frodo Baggins and Harry Potter trade bodies what oh what will happen? And will they return?)  
  
The Fellowship of the Rings: A Hogwarts Production (What if a school decided to try to do a play out of Tolkien's first book in the trilogy? And what if that school is none other than Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?)  
  
Harry's Unexpected Trip (When a Floo trip goes wrong, Harry finds himself on Middle Earth. Now Harry joins up with the Fellowship to prepare for the biggest war Middle Earth has ever seen, but will Harry ever make it home?)  
  
Press the Button below! :  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
V 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, or anything that is a part of it. It belongs to the brilliant J.R.R. Tolkien's estate. I am not making money off this story, its just for my amusement.  
  
AN: I want to dedicate this chapter to my Great Grandma, who passed away March 22, due to cancer.  
  
Frodo Baggins: The Early Years  
  
Chapter 7  
  
For Frodo time seemed to pass very slowly. He didn't take notice of all the relatives coming up to him and expressing their sympathy over his loss. He felt like his whole world had just dried up, like as if he were standing in a room screaming and nobody was paying any attention. The two most important people in his life were gone forever.  
  
The funeral came and went, Frodo crying silently the whole time, standing next to Uncle Bilbo. Frodo wished it was all some elaborate trick, that his parents would jump out and say 'surprise' at any moment. But in Frodo's heart he knew the truth, he just had trouble accepting it.  
  
After that day in the old forest, Frodo had been strangely quiet, never talking unless spoken too. It was as if the light Frodo had showed so brightly his whole life had been snuffed out. Bilbo remembered when both his parents had passed, but Bilbo had known that they had had long and fulfilling lives before they died. Frodo's parents were in the prime of life, and for such a small child, whose world revolved around his parents, it was the worst possible thing to imagine.  
  
There would be days where Frodo wouldn't say anything to anyone, and then he became hysterical. But slowly and surely he began to cope and become his normally cheerful self. Bilbo thought this showed the lad's true character, the way he was able to finally deal with his loss.  
  
Frodo's friend Rinodas had especially been able to help Frodo cope, distracting him with a story or going on a adventure. Rino always seemed to have plenty of ideas on just how to cheer Frodo up. Frodo didn't know what he would've done had Rino not been there.But soon it came time for decisions to be made about the young orphan. Rory, Saradoc, and Bilbo all had a meeting one night to discuss Frodo's future.  
  
"Well, I think it would be best to have Frodo stay here, with the family at Brandy Hall. It's what he knows best, and all his friends are here," said Rory, glancing at the other two.  
  
"Yes, but it's so busy and bustling here. A young hobbit can get lost in the crowd. Do you really think that is a fitting environment for Frodo?" replied Bilbo. "Maybe it would be better if he stayed with some of his family on the Baggins side. Perhaps Dora or Dudo."  
  
"NO!" cried a voice. All three hobbits turned to the open door where they saw Frodo's retreating backside.  
  
"Oh dear," said Bilbo with a sigh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Frodo was having a fairly decent day. Everything seemed to be going  
alright for once. He was planning on going for a hike and picnic with  
Rino later that day, so now he just had to kill time. So he decided to  
go to the library to find a new book to read.  
  
As Frodo entered the library he heard raised voices coming  
from Rory's study. Frodo's curiosity got the best of him, and he  
walked to the door, which was open a crack. Looking in he saw his  
uncles Bilbo, Rory, and Saradoc. His attention was brought abruptly to  
what they were saying when he heard his name.  
  
"Well I think it would be best to have Frodo stay here  
with the family at Brandy Hall. It's what he knows best, and all his  
friends are here."  
  
"Yes, but its so busy and bustling here. A young hobbit can get lost  
in the crowd. Do you really think that is a fitting environment for  
Frodo?"  
  
"Maybe it would be better if he stayed with some of his family  
on the Baggins side. Perhaps Dora or Dudo."  
  
"NO!" Frodo yelled, and then he ran from the spot. So they were  
trying to decide what to do with him. It infuriated Frodo, not being  
able to have a say in what happened to him. Frodo didn't want to leave  
Brandy Hall at all; it had always been his home. Frodo felt like his  
insides had all shriveled up and like he was just a nuisance that had  
to be talked about in private.  
  
Tears falling from his face, Frodo went to the stables,  
thinking nobody would find him there. He was in total misery, nobody  
wanted him anymore. It brought back his grief at losing his parents  
all over again. Why him? Why did he have to loose his parents, and not  
someone else? He was slowly stroking a pony, when Bilbo found him  
again.  
  
"You know Frodo, we all care very much for you, and that is  
why we were talking. We were trying to decide what's best for you,"  
said Bilbo slowly.  
  
Frodo concentrated on the pony's neck. "And so you talk in  
private, instead of talking to me." He said sadly.  
  
"Frodo, none of us would want to keep you somewhere that  
you wouldn't like. We only want you to be happy, and perhaps a place  
like Brandy Hall isn't such a good place for you to be," Bilbo said,  
looking at his young cousin.  
  
Frodo looked up at Bilbo, his big blue eyes wide. "No, I love it here.  
I never want to leave. This is all I know," he said quickly.  
  
Bilbo nodded his head slowly and set a hand on Frodo's  
shoulders. "Alright, I trust you to know what you want. But, if you  
ever need to talk to someone, please don't hesitate to write me," he  
said seriously.  
  
"Ok Bilbo, I won't," replied Frodo, giving him a big smile. So  
the plans were set. They were not in cast iron, but it worked. Frodo  
was to stay at Brandy Hall, at least for the meantime. If at all Frodo  
wished for a change, Rory would consider placing him in a new home.  
  
So for the time being, Frodo felt content. He still missed his parents  
dearly, but he enjoyed being amongst all his relations and friends.  
Frodo laughed again, as he hadn't since that fateful Harvest Fest.  
  
AN: Well there you have it, I finally posted. I know that this chapter was very late in the coming, but the whole month of March was really tough on me. My Grandma passed away, my Dad was in the hospital the whole month and almost died twice. On top of that I had school and work. At any rate, I was never really in the mood to write much fanfiction and when I was, I had no time. And because this story is a tad depressing right now, I never felt ready to tackle it then. But now I'm back, and things are better for me and I promise the next chapter won't take quite so long. And as for this story, I do plan for things to get quite a bit happier, poor Frodo has suffered too much. Anyways, please review! Namarië!  
  
French Pony: Thank you so much for your wonderful review. Your advice has really helped me out greatly into becoming a better writer. I hope you like this chapter, I tried to follow your advice once again. Thank you for everything!  
  
Jumping4Jesus: Thank you so much for your review I'm so happy you liked it!  
  
Mayberry: I know, poor guy. I do so hate torturing him. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Sugarcraze49: Thanks for your lovely reviews. I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but like I said above it's been hard for me to concentrate on fanfiction lately. I promise it won't be a year before I have my next chapter up. Hehes.  
  
ElfIcarii: Thanks for your review and thank you so much for offering to beta read for me.  
  
Arwen Baggins: Thank you so much for your review. About the old forest, I remember Merry saying that the Old Forest seemed really nice during the daytime at the edges of it. And I thought it wouldn't seem so intimidating, but that's just my view on it. Thanks for your review! 


End file.
